


Home

by TheKnightGarden



Series: Fictober 2019 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightGarden/pseuds/TheKnightGarden
Summary: Mel and Autumn visit Nate's home for the holidays





	Home

The three of them arrived to Nate's house. The house looked a lot bigger than Mel thought it would be. The car came to a slow stop and allowed the three if then to exit out of the car. Nate got out first, with Autumn right behind him. Mel soon got out and continued to stare at the house covered in soft white snow.

"Are you gonna help, or are you gonna stare at my house the entire time?" she heard Nate ask.

"Sorry!"

Mel quickly walked over to where the trunk of the car and grabbed her own stuff. The three walked up to the front door and Nate knocked on the door. After a few minutes have passed, an older woman opened the door. She looked almost like Nate, with her dark brown hair and light brown eyes. The only difference was the slant of her nose and she has freckles along her nose 

"Hello! You must be Nathan's friends. Come in, come in," she introduced.

Mel followed behind Nate and Autumn inside the house. The house looked so cozy and warm inside. She was impressed by the pictures that were in the hallway.

"You have a lovely home, Mrs. Punya," Mel complimented.

"Thank you. I'm glad that Nate has such lovely friends," Mrs. Punya said.

"Mom, this is Autumn and Melpomene," Nate introduced.

"Mel is fine," she corrected.

"It's very nice to meet you two. Make yourself at home. Nathan's father should be home from work very soon. Make yourself at home and I'll be in the office working."

Mel watched as Mrs. Punya began to walk away and into another room. Nate pulled both Autumn and Mel into the living room and looked around.

"Okay, we have about maybe a half an hour to an hour before my dad comes home. We need to get to my mom's office and see what we can find," Nate planned out.

"But how do we know if we find it? Wouldn't your mom have it under a glass case or something since it's so dangerous and valuable?" Mel asked.

"Mom doesn't believe in that. She has been rewriting the book so that she could have a copy in case anything happened to it. Now let's go."

"How do we find anything in this giant place though?" Autumn questioned.

"Just follow me, I know the area," Nate assured them. "I do live here after all."

Mel and Autumn followed Nate up the stairs and into another room. Inside was shelves upon shelves of books, with a desk placed in the middle of the room that held two different pictures and a soft plush chair. 

"So what are we looking for?" Autumn asked.

"A blank book, mostly. As for the color, it should be a dark purple color, but it could be anything," Mel described.

"My mom has like eight books that have no title or author. I suggest we start there first," Nate suggested.

The three of them began to look through the shelves and pulled out the eight blank books. It took about twenty minutes before Mel found it.

"Here it is!" Mel announced 

"Great! And now we have to put things back so my mom doesn't notice that we were in it," Nate said.

Autumn and Nate placed the books back while Mel looked through the books to figure out what pages were missing in the first place.

"Nate? Where are you? Your dad is outside and needs help," they heard Mrs. Punya call out. 

Mel stuffed the book in her bag and the three if then quickly left the room. She is going to have to look through it later tonight.


End file.
